Sylveon
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: Atencion: Para leer esta creepypasta les recomiendo que reproduzcan mientras que leen la cancion "Pandora's Music Box", eso ayudara para el ambiente del creepypasta. [Sinopsis] "Sylveon, Lo siento. No queria que todo esto te ocurriera, siento mucho el haberte descuidado". [Completado]


**Nota: Si realmente quieren leer esta historia les recomiendo una cancion que es adecuada.**

**Link[Pandora's Music Box] : /f9gZcuKq4FI**

**[Creepypasta]**  
**Sylveon**

No puedo comprender como fue que esto ocurrió. Simplemente buscaba completar mi equipo de pokemon evolución.

Sigo sin poder comprenderlo como fue que llegue a este lugar y como es que termine aquí.

Todo comenzó hace un tiempo, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde que esto comenzó, simplemente se que había comenzado desde el día que conocí a Matsu, que era mi flareon.

Cuando lo capture, era un eevee, pero despues con el tiempo, matsu crecio, por poco el evoluciona a umbreon, pero de repente me di cuenta que el se nego a evolucionar. Me sorprendio. Tras entender su deseo, le deje una piedra fuego para que el de que su evolucion se completara, sus ataques nuevos aparecieron de repente.

Mientras que estaba preparando algunas cosas porque ibamos a salir de viaje, dado que viviamos en Ciudad Fractal y deseabamos dar una vuelta por la region de Kalos. Extrañamente escuche a Matsu que habia regresado, para cuando lo mire, venia con una espeon, no tarde en darme cuenta de que pasaba, ambos estaban juntos o era con quien venia jugando Matsu.

Pero _¿acaso no era una eevee?_ me pregunte un momento para luego mirar curiosa a Matsu y este asintio.

**"Increible"** -sonrei a matsu- **"no sabia que habia evolucionado, felicidades pequeña"** -sonrei a la espeon y esta sonrio tambien- **"Dime algo Matsu, ¿quieres que ella venga con nosotros?"** -le pregunte y vi a mi pokemon asentir animado- **"De Acuerdo, espero que no te moleste el largo viaje"** -sonrei a la espeon y esta nego para luego asentir de nuevo-

Unos dias mas tarde nos hallabamos en el camino para salir de la ciudad. Sabia que desde que mi padre me habia traido a Matsu y la pokedex me di cuenta rapidamente que era lo que necesitaba. Todo venia bien, extrañamente durante mi viaje habia capturado bastantes pokemon, pero habia algo que me molestaba.

Mientras que pasaban los meses, habia conseguido de manera insolita encontrar las evoluciones de Eevee, entre esas a Umbreon y Jolteon. Tambien a Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon. Increiblemente a los ultimos tres los habiamos encontrado de una manera que no podia explicarlo, me daban ganas de matar al entrenador que les habia echo semejante daño, para el paso del tiempo, me habia acostumbrado a dejar afuera de sus pokeball a mi equipo incluyendo que por mas extraño eran mas de seis pokemon.

Una Noche, cuando paramos en el centro pokemon, me encontre con algo que llamaba mi atencion. La enfermera me habia advertido que algo pasaba entre Matsu y la espeon. Que era probable que pasase algo que no habia visto antes, pero a que ella le llamaba "tener familia o nacimiento de un nuevo integrante". Le agradeci el aviso, por lo cual me quede mas al pendiente de ambos, aunque me quede dormida, estaba fatigada.

A la mitad de la noche escuchaba un ruidito, lo suficientemente agudo como para despertarme, con tanta mala suerte que golpee mi cabeza con la litera de arriba.

**"Auch, eso dolio"** -me queje mientras se me pasaba el susto- **"¿Eh que es eso?"** -mire que al parecer era la ultima de todo mi equipo que recien se despertaba- **"¿que pasa?"** -mire a mi vaporeon y a glaceon, esta ultima sonrio-

Al acercarme a ellos pude ver a espeon que cuidaba de una eevee bebe. No pude evitarlo y sonrei, era una eevee albina. Blanca como la nieve. Me acerque a espeon y a Matsu, dandoles lo mas conocido como _"felicitaciones",_ para luego buscar algo para acobijar a la pequeña eevee que estaba un poco fria, aunque glaceon no ayudaba de mucho dado que estaba fria y su habilidad tampoco daba mucha ayuda a lo que trataba de hacer Matsu que con su cuerpo caliente como la lava, podia lograr algo.

La noche se nos paso rapido, podia recordarlo, de repente desperte nuevamente despues de asegurarme que ellos estuviesen bien, con un hocico frente de mi cara, no pude evitar mirar de manera graciosa a la pequeña eevee. Suspire y me levante para acariciar su cabeza, esta parecia estar feliz. Por el nacimiento de la eevee, tuvimos que esperar unos dias, dado que la enfermera joy queria asegurarse que su salud estuviese bien antes de dejarnos partir otra ves.

Para cuando todo el asunto de la revision y cuidados termino, pudimos continuar el camino. Lo malo que estaba comenzando a resfrescar mucho el clima.

**"Diablos, que frio que hace"** -dije pensando en voz alta- **"sera mejor que nos apuremos no queda mucho para llegar"** -les sonrei y los rete a todos a una carrera, aunque en mis brazos llevaba a la pequeña eevee- **"vamos antes de que nos congelemos o a que glaceon le den ganas de jugar a la guerra de nieve"** -este ultimo comentario hizo que mi glaceon se enfadara y nos persiguiera a todos-

Luego de correr casi por treinta minutos entramos a otra zona de la region de Kalos, nos encontrabamos en Pueblo Fresco, pero estaba totalmente nevado, era un buen espectaculo, pero hacia demaciado frio. Para cuando cayo la noche, habiamos parado en una de las casas donde estaba mi padre. Era la casa de un amigo de el, que siempre que me acordaba de el me daba escalofrios. Solo por el echo de que tenia un Raichu un poco escalofriante.

Habiamos pasado unos dias en el pueblo, mi padre me habia contado el porque el ambiente estaba tan frio. Habia algo anormal, al parecer algunos idiotas del team flare habian causado que el viejo Kyurem se despertara causando algunos desastres alrededor del pueblo, pero como Kyurem sabia que la gente del pueblo no era quien lo habia despertado de su letargo, era simplemente un juego de _"los atrapare a la larga, solo corran"_ que jugaba contra los del team flare.

A las dos semanas, me di cuenta de algo raro, la eevee albina que para ese entonces ya casi llegaba a su primer mes de vida, no estaba con nosotros. Lo cual me asuste y me llevo a entender que porque no estaban ni matsu, ni Mia, nombre que le habia dado matsu despues de un tiempo me tomo entenderlo, pero que ambos habian salido varias veces de la casa. Le habia dicho a mi padre que planeaba ayudar a mis pokemon, porque entendia la desesperacion de ambos, pero me preguntaba en que momento habia salido de la casa si siempre la veia durmiendo. Donde estaria, donde se habria metido esa pequeña, me dije mentalmente molesta porque sus travesuras a veces pasaban el limite.

Umbreon me habia acompañado al lado este del pueblo, cuando caminaba por uno de los caminos que daba tambien a la entrada al pueblo, umbreon parecio notar algo raro y se adelanto, forzandome a correr tras el. Cuando llege vi a umbreon que me miraba extrañamente parecia estar shockeado y cercano a llorar.

Al acercarme a el, mire para donde veia y me quede congelada. Era la pequeña eevee, estaba mucho mas palida de lo que ya era, pero estaba sin moverse, cuando me acerque me percate que estaba muy mal herida, pero que habia sangre bajo el cuerpito de la pequeña.

**"No puede ser, ¿quien fue el maldito que hizo esto?"** -me mantuve casi callada al decir esto- **"no puede ser"** -la levante del suelo con cuidado y la mire con mas detenimiento- "** no puede ser, te dije que no salieras de la casa, pequeña tonta, mira como terminaste" **

Intente no llorar, pero me era imposible, tome mi propio saco y envolvi el cuerpo de la pequeña eevee, para llevarlo a casa, tenia que decirle esto a matsu por mas duro que fuese, no queria que lo encontrara el y yo sabiendolo de ante mano. En la tarde casi entrada la noche, volvi a casa. Cuando llegue a casa, me encontre con algo que no cuadraba, el raichu del amigo de mi padre estaba muy lastimado, algo lo habia atacado.

**"¿que te paso?"** -pregunte al raichu sin darme cuenta que tenia la voz quebrada- **"¿que fue lo que paso?"** -mire al raichu molesta -**"has tenido algo que ver"** -le dije y el raichu asintio- **"¿acaso fuiste tu?"** -vi al raichu negar a pesar de que lo estaban curando y señalo una foto que tenia su entrenador arriba de la mesa- _"¿eso?"_ - me acerque a mirar- _"no puede ser, es un..."_

Al mirar, vi que matsu me refunfuneo al preguntarme por su hija, a lo que volvi a mirarlo y no pude evitarlo, mis ojos terminaron de iniciar lo que habia evitado, mis lagrimas cayeron sin poderle hablar, solo le pude decir _**"lo siento, realmente lo siento, tendria que haber tenido mas cuidado"**_mis lagrimas cayeron y con cuidado deje el cuerpito sin vida de la pequeña eevee frente de mi pokemon. Este miro sin poderlo creer, al mirarlo vi sus ojos, estaba destrozado, Mia, la espeon miraba justo al lado de umbreon, que este ultimo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para parar a espeon que se puso a gritar como loca al ver a su pequeña en ese estado.

Lo malo fue que matsu sin poderse controlar lanzo un lanzallamas dentro de la casa, provocando que rapidamente vaporeon reaccionara para primero golpearlo a el con un buen hidrocañon y para luego apagar con el mismo el fuego.

**"Ambos calmense, sabremos que paso, les prometo averiguarlo, esto no se quedara asi"** -toque el lomo de matsu que se habia golpeado con la pared- **"te lo prometo, lo hare no parare hasta saber quien fue el bastardo que mato a la pequeña"** -dije con la voz totalmente quebrada-

Los meses pasaron, no habiamos salido del pueblo. Durante una noche, comenze a soñar algo extraño. Escuchaba la voz de la eevee, pero se escuchaba distinta, un poco mas risueña o mas infantil. Lo raro que su apariencia o esa sombra que veia no concordaba con su voz.

Al despertar al dia siguiente no entendi que fue lo que paso en ese sueño, pero de algo estaba segura, no era para nada normal. En el trascurso de esa mañana, uno de los policias del pueblo se acerco a la casa, me dijo que habian apresado a un miembro del team flare, su houndoom, que estaba todo ensangrentado, al parecer era quien habia matado a la pequeña eevee, pero no solo eso dijo que habia notado algo raro, en el lugar donde habiamos elegido enterrar el cuerpo de la pequeña, no estaba. Estaba la tierra removida.

Luego de que el oficial nos dejara el informe que nos habian traido, tanto como matsu ,como mia ,ambos estaban espantados igual que yo, cuando fuimos a ver realmente si no era un chiste, realmente alguien habia ¿abierto la tumba?. Todavia no lo podiamos creer, pero una noche, escuchamos al raichu del amigo de mi padre gritar del susto, fue un grito tan fuerte que hasta consiguio lanzar un trueno que hizo saltar todos los fusibles de la casa.

Al verificar que le pasaba al raichu este estaba aterrado, aseguraba haber visto otro pokemon pero espeluznante. Lo que mas le entendimos era que ese pokemon parecia estar muerto, pero que aparecio frente de el por un momento para luego irse o esconderse. Mi padre parecia estar asustado, habia algo que le daba escalofrios y el amigo de mi padre tambien, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, vimos a mi umbreon usar pulso umbrio, habia golpeado algo pero ese algo se le habia escapado.

Umbreon emitio un gruñido y sus anillos se encendieron mas fuerte, permitiendo ver un poco.

**"Esto esta mal, no puede ser que esto este pasando"** - de repente senti mi video emisor que me advertia de una llamada inesperada- **"¿Zero?"** - pregunte al verlo- **"¿que pasa? ¿ocurrio algo?"** -le miro preocupada y luego veo que este esta sumamente alterado-

Al escuchar su relato me dijo que habia uno de sus pokemon, su Hypno, le habia advertido de algo, pero al ayudarle el pokemon en su sueño habia visto algo horrendo. Un pokemon que al parecer era un Sylveon, pero estaba de lo mas raro, solo se podian ver sus ojos rojos por la furia y sed de venganza. Solo me advirtio que tuviese cuidado porque estaba en alguna parte del pueblo, el susto al raichu fue solo una advertencia. Para cuando termino la llamada, escuchamos una risita que nos congelo en seco a todos, no podiamos respirar del susto que nos acababa de dar esa risita sumamente conocida.

Umbreon se volteo a ver que era, dado que sus anillos aun brillaban, solo escuche a umbreon saltar y gritar del susto. Delante de el, estaba esa Sylveon, pero tenia un aspecto mas feo de lo que se suponia que se les describia. Esta sylveon tenia la apariencia de estar muerta, su piel que usualmente era blanca, tenia un tono un tanto verdoso como oscuro o color parecido a algo en estado de descomposicion, los lazos que traia estaban todos desgarrados y rotos. El color azul de sus orejas, dado que habia sido color brillante, era totalmente contrario era rojo, sus ojos que tenian que ser rosados estaban totalmente rojos escarlata, todo su cuerpo parecia estar casi en descomposicion.

**"¿que demonios?"** -pregunte sin poderlo creer- **"¿eres tu? ¿como es que...?"** -no alcanze a preguntar, solo se que lo que ocurrio a continuacion no lo puedo recordar-

Escuche un canto risueño pero tranquilo y comenze a sentirme mareada, era el ataque cancion de Sylveon lo que me estaba afectando, solo se que le alcanze a gritar _**"todos huyan de aqui, nos va a matar a todos"**_antes de caer inconciente al suelo. Para cuando me desperte de semejante ataque, desperte y me encontre con varias cosas fuera de lugar. Me di cuenta aun seguia en la casa, pero algo no cuadraba, habia un olor muy fuerte, que no podia entender que era hasta que encontre una linterna.

Al ver lo que habia pasado a mi alrededor, no pude evitarlo y grite del susto. Toda la casa estaba llena de sangre, todos, todos estaban muertos.

Mi padre, su amigo, el raichu, vi a mi equipo completo tambien, aunque al acercarme a matsu y a mia, ambos parecian haber sonreido antes de morir. Cai delante de ambos y no pude evitarlo, comenze a llorar otra ves. No puede ser, me repetia mentalmente, no puede estar pasando esto, volvi a repetirme en estado aun de shock, no solo mi padre estaba muerto si no que todos mis amigos y equipo tambien.

Pero mi llanto se detuvo repentinamente al darme cuenta que algo estaba a mis espaldas, era aquella sylveon, sonrio de manera que me dio miedo de ver. Solo se que conocia movimientos tipo hada, y lo que acababa de ver, no era lo que se llamara exactamente un movimiento de ese tipo, solo se que estaba segura que era Luz Lunar ese movimiento, pero con lo raro que al momento de ejecutar ese movimiento se vio una luz roja , una luna roja habia aparecido y no se iba. Me mantuve quieta, estaba lo suficientemente aterrada para moverme o intentar alguna tonteria. No podia estar pasando, esto no podia estar pasando. Repentinamente, pude escuchar la voz de aquella Sylveon, cosa que me dio un mal presentimiento, estaba furiosa, su voz lo delataba.

_"Tu tambien pagaras por lo que me hicieron, por no haber cuidado de mi"_ - dijo la sylveon furiosa- _"Tu correras otra suerte, no moriras, porque te quedaras conmigo y sufriras por el resto de la eternidad"_ -dijo la pokemon con una sonrisa bastante aterradora-

No pude decir nada, solo escuche y note como Sylveon utilizaba "mismo destino" conmigo, para luego darme cuenta que todo el lugar habia desaparecido, habia una terrible oscuridad, me sentia muy mal. _**"lo siento",**_ solo pude decirle a sylveon mientras que la miraba, **_"no quise nunca que esto te pasara, lo siento"_**sonrei sin entender porque, pero sabia que esto no me iba a salvar de ella.

Desde entonces, he pasado vaya a saber cuanto tiempo, solo se que estoy encerrada en algun lugar donde no existe ni el espacio tiempo, ni el hambre, ni las enfermedades, solo la penumbra y el dolor. Solo se que tal ves, mi obsecion por conseguir mi equipo evolucion, me habia llevado a lo que soy ahora, un alma maldita por una pokemon que nunca pudo perdonarme solo por haberme descuidado.

Pasare el resto de mis dias por toda la eternidad, en esta dimension, aunque recuerde todo lo que ha pasado, es lo unico que puede darme alguna fortaleza para aguantar todo esto, simplemente es mi castigo por haber sido lo suficientemente codiciosa.

Ahora entiendo, toda consecuencia siempre tiene algun acto que lo causa, en mi caso mi locura y mi codicia por hacer esto, me llevo al abismo.

No queda mucho mas que hacer, esperare hasta el final.

Mi cuerpo no aguantara mucho mas tiempo, simplemente esperare a que mi vida se extinga, para luego tal ves con algo de suerte volver a reuinirme con todos los que perdi.

_Hasta entonces..._

_Esperenme..._

_Sylveon..._

_Lo siento..._


End file.
